The Heart Of The Truest Believer
by Rainbow820
Summary: This is the story of how Peter Pan discovered how to live young forever. This is before most of the main cast was even alive. This is my first story please be nice
1. Chapter 1

_Once Upon A Time..._

Long before the time of Rumplestilskin's time as the dark there was a girl with magic and she loved her games dearly. Her name was Sybelle a powerful and feared sorceress. She was in the business of making sure she had the power and no one else did. Even Sybelle wasn't silly enough to engage the dark one but she wasn't very well aware of the power the infamous Peter Pan held and here is her story.

Sybelle collected magical objects from everywhere and everyone so when the knowledge of Peter Pan came to her she had the recourses in order to get to Neverland. She smirked her newest challenge awaiting her she tied her golden sun hair up into a braid her odd purple eyes glinting with mischief. She put what she needed in her satchel and threw the bean down jumping through and thinking of Neverland. She falls down on the beach rolling on the sand. She looked around at the jungle smiling widely as she stood up brushing her self off. A boy comes out of the forest dressed in brown with a cloak his blonde hair in a ponytail and club along his shoulders.

Sybelle conjures a fireball. " your name boy " Sybelle demands.

" Felix and you are?" He answered back.

" None of your business now where can I find Peter Pan ?" She asks bored, getting ready to kill Felix.

" Not telling and your making a poor decision if you wish to fight him" Felix replies coldly.

" Well then you have no use to me " Sybelle hisses out, than choking Felix. A boy flies down landing down from the air, his green eyes meeting her purple.

" Now now no need to hurt him " The boy answers and slight frown playing on his lips.

" Hah and who would you be to stop me " Sybelle challenges.

" Did I forget to introduce myself, I'm Peter, Peter Pan" he says.

" Well I'm here for you Pan and once I'm done with your friend here I'll finish with you to" Sybelle says clearly not knowing what she just started.

" Oh I would like to see that " Pan says, he waves his hand knocking Sybelle out. Felix coughs falling to the ground as all three are surrounded in green smoke back to camp. Felix puts the girl in a cage and Pan seals it to block her magic.

 _Twenty minutes later..._ She awakens smirking at the boy in front of her.

" Well Pan I admit it takes power to knock me out but I think you underestimate me " Sybelle says cruelly.

She waves her hand and when nothing happens gets on her knees closing her eyes and trying again " I don't understand " she shouts.

" Seems you overestimated your abilities " Pan says smiling.

" I have always been the strongest I have never lost what power do you have are you like a dark one " she asks thinking this is the only way she could be bested by this boy.

" No little one I am not, just my own powers " he says crouching in front of her and taking something out of his pocket a necklace in the shape of a flower.

" Give that back boy " Sybelle demanded " or you'll see the wrath of my powers" she added.

" Cute my little flower but your mine now and what I say goes" Pan says coldly.

" I'm nobody's you can't own me boy " Sybelle hisses out at him.

" I'll make you a trade you tell me your name and mission here and I'll give you this necklace back flower " he says.

" Deal " Sybelle says, " my name is Sybelle I'm a sorceress from the enchanted forest" She says.

" My whole life I have collected power killing those who have it well all accept the dark one and now you are my next mission " she says smirking at him.

" Well you've been doing a fantastic job let me guess first time out of your realm only killing those who venture close to you " Pan says raising his eyebrows.

" Yes a cowardly man came to me telling me of you and how he thought you would be a good challenge for me to kill" she says.

" Well I would like to know this mans name " Pan demands in a growl he did not like his at all.

" Rumplestilskin was his name" She says watching Pan carefully seeing his eyes gleam with what looked like sadness and hurt but quickly changed to anger. She for once in her life was scared the boys hands cracking with magic and he disappears.

Sybelle falls asleep to not ten minutes later waking up to a terrifying shout and the sounds of trees falling when her cage door falls open she quickly climbs out realizing the mistake she just made when Pan appears in front of her.

" Come on little flower we are going to play a game " he says his eyes dangerous.

" What kind?" she asks trying to mask her fear and discomfort she didn't like not being in charge ,not at all.

" I'll give you one tip " Pan says " Run " Pan instructs darkly.

Sybelle takes off she isn't in for running but knew if she didn't do what Pan said she would be punished. As she is running she sees where Pan was the whole area in on fire trees scattered she runs around this part and hides for awhile when she feels safe enough she wanders into a cave. A gust of wind blows by moving the vines at the entrance clicking noises make Sybelle look up to see black figures with glowing eyes she realizes these are shadows she did that to someone once but found it to gruesome for even her. One comes down going through her and she collapses.

 _Days later..._ She awakes in her cage to see more boys staring at her. " Look who's up, our little flower " Felix says.

" Don't call me that boy " she says bluntly.

" So it's ok if Pan calls you that but not me ?" He asks.

" I see it this way " Sybelle starts, " I have no power over Pan yet but I will kill him I have yet to fail, but you I have power over you and well frankly your not going to call me flower " Sybelle says. Although in her heart she knows it isn't a matter of power why she lets him have a special name for her.

 _Later that night..._ " Hello my little flower " Pan says opening her cage and pulling her out. Boys were dancing around the fire whooping and hollering.

" Care to dance my little flower " Pan asks giving a mock bow and kissing her hand she tries to hide her blush.

" Why not humor you " She says with a smile resting her hands on his shoulders.

" I suppose I should thank you for saving me from the shadows " Sybelle says.

" Anytime my little Flower " Pam replies. Pan was smirking widely his plan was already working.

Felix nodded knowingly " Peter Pan never fails " he muttered to himself.

 _Two days ago..._

 _Pan lands in skull rock once again looking at the hourglass his shadow arriving behind him. " There must be a way " Pan demands angrily._

 _" There may be a way " His shadow says producing a scroll. Pan reaches for it the Shadow flying higher up " ah ah ah Pan there is a price for this " the shadow says._

 _" You must make that girl fall in love with you and than break her heart over the scroll for it to reveal its secrets" the shadow instructs._

 _" It would be my honor " Pan says taking the scroll and pulling an image of Sybelle seeing her in the shadow cave he swears to himself teleporting in there and sending them all away scooping up Sybelle and teleporting to the camp he lays her in her cage._

The fire dies out and Pan whistles the boys rushing to their hammocks.

" Good night my little flower " Pan giving her a light kiss and shoving her into her cage sealing the door. Sybelle falls back seeing a blanket and pillow in the corner the spears them out falling asleep her fingers on her lips.

Felix stands waiting for Pan " do you think the witch will fall for you ?" He asks.

" Of course she will Felix, Peter Pan never fails " Pan answers smugly.

" Of course that was silly to ask but do be careful Pan " Felix warns.

" Of what her power " Pan scoffs at the idea.

" No that you will fall in love with her too " Felix says walking off to his hammock. Peter rolls his eyes as if he could love some one and heads off to his thinking tree. He walks through the brunt part of the jungle it was all for Rumple. Pam shakes the though from his head and teleports to his tree jumping in his hammock.

 **Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions for future chapters this is my first fanfiction so any suggestions would help**.


	2. Chapter 2

* Disclaimer I own nothing but Sybelle and the plot the rest belongs to the amazing writers of Once Upon A Time.

Pan's Perspective:

As usual I wake up before the sun and teleport to my camp, I whistle to awake my boys they are up quickly and begin their chores.

I circle around to Sybelle's cage ,excited " wake up my little flower " I say pulling her out and kissing her cheek.

" I need to show you something" I tell her.

" I will be back soon freshen up " I say leaving her a bag of bathroom supplies and pointing to a river, I disappear from sight.

Sybelle's Perspective:

Trusting him goes against all logic but I'm trusting with my heart and at this point there isn't much I can do about it. I grab the bag and go to the river washing my self off and taking out the blue top and grey pants with white flats he has picked for me I change into them and brush out my golden locks leaving them down. I then brush my teeth putting it all back in the bag smiling.

" Well well if it isn't the little flower " a taller boy says to me.

I turn anger in my eyes " if you didn't get the memo only Pan may call me that " I growl.

" My bad I shouldn't offend what is Pan's " he says to me and I snap. I hate being a belonging to someone. I wave my hand snapping his neck sadly two boys see one engages while the other tries to stop him. Before I can attack Pan shows up and the boy freezes straightening pure fear in his eyes and when I walk to to face him I see Pan's eyes and know why.

Pan's Perspective:

" Now now my little flower please do tell me what happened " I say said trying to keep my cool.

" Well umm that boy called me flower and only... you can call me that " she said quietly I smile softly and take her into my arms.

" I see my flower " I say looking at the other boy who was about to attack.

" Gerald you have to pay my flower is not to be harmed " I say calling my shadow forth and before it can rip the shadow out I feel Sybelle turn and bury her face in my chest and as I watch the boy screen and fall as his shadow is ripped away I feel her cringe.

" Now my fearless flower does that upset you? " I ask.

" Yes it does Pan I don't like that form of killing to messy and brutal " she says turning to see the boy's body being dragged off.

" Let's forget about this because I have something to show you " I say teleporting us away to the picnic I set up for her.

" Also I do like your hair down " I say kissing it and smiling at her blush.

" I'll remember that " she says to me her eyes taking in the picnic I set up.

Sybelle's Perspective:

As I look at the setting before me I smile the previous encounter forgotten.

" Pan wow this is so, so sweet " I say and he in turn kisses me. At first I pause then melt into the kiss my arms going around his neck. He pulls away resting his forehead against mine.

" Well fair is fair and I didn't follow through on my end of our deal little flower, here is your necklace back " he says handing turning me around and putting it on me.

" Perfect " he says putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear, the way he is looking at me I feel as if his emerald green eyes are staring straight through my bright purple ones, like a window to my soul and no matter how dark or broken it is he doesn't care and likes what he sees.

He pulls away and dramatically bows gesturing to the picnic " my lady " he says. I giggle and cover my mouth that was a new sound to my ears.

" Excuse me little flower did I just hear the fearsome Sybelle who is hell bent on killing me giggle?" He asks me.

" Well maybe I'm not looking to kill you anymore and no you did not here me giggle" I say sitting down.

" Well it was music to my ears " he says sitting down next to me.

Pan' Perspective:

As we are dining I find myself enjoying Sybelle's company a lot more then I would like. Lucky for me some new guests arrivals allow me to take a leave.

" Sorry to cut this short my flower but there are some unwelcome guests and I'm sure you can see your self back to camp you don't have to get in the cage but do refrain from killing my boys " I say kissing her lighter than before a disappearing to the shore the men washed up on.

" Are you lost?" I ask and they turn there blue eyes almost identical clearly brothers.

" You look lost " I say smirking at them. We are here by order of the King they say I scoff role my eyes and say.

" We don't have any kings in Neverland just me " they in return scoff and show me what they want dream shade, I smile what a terrible king it is ruthless sending them for this I warn them about the nature of this deadly plant and they disregard me but I show them the way.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I sigh as he kisses me and wave my hand making the picnic disappear and I materialize in the camp Felix seems to be in charge as the boys don't dare approach me unless to ask me a question about life before Neverland or if I can get the home after the first one I realize most of these kids Pan kidnapped I smirked remembering when I though I would kill Pan and be done with it not only could I not kill him but nor did I want to. I was caught up in my daydream and I didn't notice Felix slither up to me.

"Well Sybelle seeing as you are free I should warn you about some dangers for one you know about the dark hollow, two stay away from dead man's peak, also avoid dream shade it looks like that he said pointing to the image of the plant painted on a rock, also stay out of the pixie woods unless Pan takes you there I bet he will but do not with out his permission, and always stay away from his thinking tree, don't try to go to skull island the mermaids are trained to kill those who try, and do not engage newcomers Pan or I do that personally" he tells me.

" Thank you Felix for not trying to get me killed " I say.

Pan's Perspective:

I laugh to myself as I sense I will see the younger brother again. I go back to camp and see Felix talking to _**my** _ flower and making her giggle my chest swells with jealousy until I see they are not flirting but Felix is telling her a quite gruesome story. " Only you would laugh at that my flower " I say pulling Sybelle up off the rock she is sitting on and kissing her cheek.

" Did Felix tell you your boundaries you aren't a prisoner they are to keep you safe " I say she frowns.

" He did but I can keep myself safe " she snaps.

" Of course you can my little flower" I whisper into her ear my lips brushing ear was good enough to silence her I felt her shiver against me and tense so it seemed she didn't like not being in control over the situation or her emotions. As I feel the brothers sail away and disconnect from the eldest brother I smirk.

" Sorry to leave so suddenly but there were unwelcome guests that I had to attended to" I say. Felix smiles at us both and walks off.

Felix's Perspective:

I smile because my leader and best friend has found love with a beautiful woman just as cruel as him, well almost as cruel because Peter must kill her in the end. It's too bad I actually kind of like her.

Sybelle's Perspective:

" So I was told never to go into the Pixie woods without you and it is still light out can we go " I ask expecting a no but was surprised when he agreed and teleported us there in a tree grabbing a flower and sprinkling dust on me.

" This is the most fun you will ever have " he says pushing me off the tree well he's killed me I think then the dust kicks in and I'm flying I try to keep my balance and Peter takes my hand steading me.

" Come on " he says pulling me along as we fly over Neverland I take in its beauty we soar over dead mans peak and as the sky turns orange we have made it back to the camp we land down and he kisses me sweetly grabbing his Pan pipes but I can't here a thing and this confuses me as the boys start to dance I look at Peter who nods and walks over to me.

Pan's Perspective:

I smile when I realize why she can't hear the pipes I play a little more untill she realizes what has happened and I walk to her.

" Why can't I hear them ?" She demands.

" Tsk tsk so impatient " I say mockingly she glares and I sigh.

"Only certain children can hear them ones who feel unloved ones who feel lost.

" I tell her but her beautiful bright purple eyes only show confusion.

" What does that mean ? " she asks softly.

" It means my little flower that you no longer feel unloved " I say tilting her chin up to face me and I kiss her lacing my fingers through her silky golden locks and her arms wrap around my neck deepening the kiss. She pulls away to breath resting her head on my chest.

" You should go to bed my little flower I will see you in the morning " I say teleporting her to her new tree house a simple room with flowers in her nightstand and a hammock but it's better than a cage right.

 _Hope you enjoyed feel free to favorite,follow,and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Sybelle's Perspective:

The camp was abuzz with activity by the time Sybelle woke up. She looked around for Peter frowning when she couldn't find him.

" Pan is at skull rock he will be back soon " Felix told her while making a dark liquid and dipping his spear in it. I watch as the all the boys are doing the same excitement in the air.

" Well boys when Pan gets here the fun begins " Felix shouts the boys whoop in glee. I sit and watch wondering what is about to happen when Pan arrives I smile but he doesn't acknowledge me.

" Come on boys lets play " he shouts his voice giving me chills as I am about to witness how cruel Pan can be and I'm sure this is the beginning. Pan waves his hand opening cages of peasants from different lands.

One looks up he smirks " funny but I think you have made a mistake " the man says shooting out grey magic but Pan is better clearly and his green magic pushes the man to the ground and the man explodes.

" Well that was fun but messy I'll deal with that later now the rest of you " he spats at the peasants.

" Run " he hisses giving them a head start before letting his boys go. I see a woman coming around with a bow and fires at Pan before I can say anything but he catches it and brings the woman forward grabbing an arrow and stabbing her through the heart and tossing her asked her screams should make me sick but they don't.

Pan's Perspective:

I always enjoy a good hunt and the boys do as well but I don't like being stood up too but I always put them in their place. I reach over to Sybelle and she takes my hand.

I pull her in for a kiss " sorry about the mess little flower " I say silencing the screaming woman behind us and wrap my arm around her waist " do you want in on the next hunt ?" I ask and she nods eagerly the glint of adventure in her eyes. I turn her around to face the lady beginning poisoned.

" This my little flower is dream shade my boys use this in a hunt don't get struck there is a cure, and if you are struck you find me or Felix as fast as you can do you understand me? " I ask her looking down into her eyes. When I look into her bright purple eyes I can see her broken soul coming together the more she spends time with me.

She nods " I do understand " she replies watching the woman die and the shadow swooping down to drop it in the water.

" Stay in the camp I'm going to see what boys have caught " I say disappearing.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I decide I can handle myself and go off to explore but don't go to the pixie woods but to the lagoon I touch the water it is silky and soft. When a hand grabs me pulling me under I blast it back with magic but another grabs my hair pulling me deep down I blast anything coming near me until it gets hard to breath and I close my eyes. Then strong arms pull me up onto shore and I cough up water resting my head on Pan's shoulders.

" Girls what were you doing " I hear him ask softly. Why isn't he killing them I think when he stands up I sit up watching the scene unfold before me.

Pan's Perspective:

I had told her to stay in camp but no she travels to the lagoon so I have to swoop in and save her.

" We were only trying to drown her " my oldest mermaid friend, Fantasia answers.

" Peter you don't see us anymore all your time is spent with her " Fantasia says glaring at Sybelle and plays with her sky blue hair and looking through her own bright purple eyes.

" I know what it is " she says to me.

" What?" I ask interested.

" It's her hair you like her blonde hair more than my blue hair I mean we have the same eyes" she says pulling a strand of Sybelle's hair up from the water and laying it in her head and casting a spell.

" Do you like it better now " she asks her hair identical to Sybelle's.

" No I think I prefer it sky blue " I say changing it back.

" Now no need to be jealous my little flower Fantasia here is like my little sister" I say to Sybelle taking her hand.

" Oh yes little flower you see I don't want your Pan like that, just his attention " Fantasia tells Sybelle.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I glare at the mermaids who tried to drown me and here Pan is playing a game with the lead one at least she isn't interested in him but as a little sister who wants her brothers attention.

" Don't call me flower only Pan can " I hiss.

She laughs " well well you have quite the temper and magic clearly due to my injured friends " Fantasia says through a smile.

" Word of advice flower stay away from the lagoon I'm not always here I may be in the ocean and my other friends like Pan as a little more than a brother just a warning " she tells me diving underwater.

" Can't you control them why do you let them run free ?" I ask Peter.

" Well my little flower I could but I prefer to keep friends with them and where's your sense of adventure ?" He asks me.

" At the bottom of the lagoon " I snap teleporting into my tree house and sitting on the hammock. I stand up and dry my self off changing the same outfit as before, what there aren't a lot of options on Neverland. I brush out my hair an put it in a ponytail. "

I think I said I like it better down " says an all to familiar voice and I jump at the sound turning to see him sitting where you come up the ladder.

" Sorry flower didn't mean to scare you " he says.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have snuck up on me" I say coldly.

" Come on what are mad about ? " he asks me.

I take a deep breath and start to talk " you didn't make the mermaids pay for what they did instead you hung out with your _sister_ and let the others get away " I hiss at him.

" Oh I didn't mean to upset you my little flower but they are my long term friends and I remember telling you to stay in camp" he says smugly smirking at me. I lose it pick up the vase of flowers and throw it at him but he disappears before it can it him so it flies into the wall instead I sit down yanking the necklace off of my neck and thinking about how my mother gave this to me before she died telling me it would give me strength when I needed it but right now it only hurt. I almost through it away but I couldn't do that to mother so I put in the nightstand and cleaned up the glass.

Pan's Perspective:

I pace around thinking about what to do Sybelle was clearly upset. By nightfall she hadn't come down so I lit the fire and played my pipes and cut the party short sending the boys to bed. I grab some pixie dust and fly to skull rock where my shadow meets me there.

" It appears we are loosing the girl but she still loves you " my shadow says.

" I understand I will do it before the full moon three days time " I answer when my shadow goes I sit down tears in my eyes as I go behind the hourglass to the podium and pick up the straw doll with the blue jacket the original Peter Pan. I call forth my shadow once more and it takes me to the Enchanted Forest. I find my sons hovel and look inside the window. He is asleep with a gorgeous woman who has a ring on that matches his. I wonder how he got a woman so beautiful but I smile knowing he is happy. I see my hands start to wrinkle I need to get away from Rumple I disappear back to Neverland to my thinking tree. I pull out the scroll three nights from today I will find the key to my eternal youth.

 **Sorry for a shorter chapter the next one will have even more drama. Any ideas are welcome thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sybelle awakens and gets dressed climbing down to go to the river. She walks down there and slashes water in her face to see an unfriendly looking mermaid sitting their. " Your not Fantasia are you?" Sybelle asks.

" Do I look like her girly ?" The mermaid asks.

" No I guess you don't " Sybelle answers.

" I hear you have Pan's heart" the mermaid states.

" I guess I do " Sybelle says.

" Well he was ours until you showed up I mean after all we have done for him he chooses a sorceress we are just as dark as you the only one he cares about is Fantasia we banished her to being a human so she is in her own" the mermaid swims up incredibly fast and nicks Sybelle with a stone. Sybelle shrieks and rips the heart out of the mermaid crushing it. When her arm starts to hurt and poison starts to spread.

" Dreamshade " she breathes out " PAN PAN PETER PAN!" Sybelle shouts out in pain. Pan hearing her shouts is at her side in an instant and sees the dead mermaid,stone,and Sybelle's arm. He picks her up ignoring her protests and gets the water making her drink it.

" Thank you " Sybelle breaths out.

" Anytime my little flower " he says turning to close the entrance to the waterfall. Pan turns and kisses her and pulling her up to him.

" I love you flower " He says softly.

Sybelle freezes " can I be alone for a little bit " she asks him Pan nods disappearing a little white scroll falling out of his pocket.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I pick up the scroll and put it away right now I have to find Pan. I teleport to the camp where Pan is no where to be found a lost boy points me to a cave where I enter and see Fantasia sitting in a pale green one shoulder dress her blue hair is in a bun and her bright purple eyes are sad and full of tears. Pan comes back kisses my cheek and moves to Fantasia giving her shoes and wiping away her tears. He takes her into his arms hugging her tightly. I see his hands wrinkle and my eyebrows go up. He glares at his hands and hisses the word sister up at the sky and they change back I'll have to ask him or Felix about it later. Fantasia tries to stand on her own but falls I rush forward and catch her at the same time Pan does.

" Come on Tasia lets fix this cave up shall we" he says softly and snaps his fingers. The cave gets lit up and there is a small pool in the corner with a hammock like mine hanging from the ceiling with seashells lining the walls. Fantasia perks up.

" Thank you Peter " she says sitting back down on the rock.

" Sybelle I'm sorry for what my sisters or former sisters did to you " She says.

" No harm no foul I'm all better " I say. " I'm sure it can't be worse then having your tail turned to legs" I say and she smiles softly.

" Yes but didn't Pan tell you the price? " she questions.

" Well before he could I sent him away " I say.

" We should go and talk " Pan says. I nod and we leave Fantasia to her new home.

Pan's Perspective:

I pull Sybelle along with me to the edge of the dark jungle.

" The price my flower is you may never leave Neverland " I say to her and she smiles.

" That's ok I wouldn't want to leave " she tells me.

" Oh and why is that?" I ask her.

" Simple I'm here with you and I love you I have nothing but things back in my world " She answers and I pull her in for a kiss. Her arms wrap around my neck and I lace my hands through her hair. I move my lips down her collarbone feeling her shiver against me.

She kisses my jawline and pulls away. " Peter I need to go clean off that's what I was trying to do this morning " she says I frown but release her and kiss her cheek letting her go on her way.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I can feel the blush still on my face by the time I make it to the river to see more mermaids I groan loudly.

" Don't worry we aren't here to hurt you that made Pan upset we don't like it when he is angry" They tell me.

" Oh I say then why are you here ?" I ask.

" To warn you " they say.

" Well hold on "I say swirling it a cloud a smoke to get clean. I let out a sigh of relief at being clean.

" Now why would you warn me I thought you hated me?" I ask skeptically.

" We do and if you hate Pan we get him all for ourselves." They say. I roll my eyes like I could hate him.

" Just read the scroll" they tell me disappearing.

" Mermaids " I mutter pulling out the scroll I look in it and see what he wants reasonable then I see what he needs my heart he is planing on killing me. I lets out a sob he lied to me. He never loved or cared about me every kiss every kind word it was all fake. He probably had the mermaid strike me with dream shade some would be trapped here. My eyes harden and I teleports to my treehouse grabbing my satchel and a magic blocking cuff that I found on one of the lost boys. I put my necklace in the bag and the scroll not knowing my plan for after I kills Pan. I braid up my hair putting on the outfit that I wore here.

I climb down to find Pan standing there a smile on his face " come on I want to show you my thinking tree " he says.

I hold back a growl but smile and take his hand and he takes is below his tree. Before he can move I slips the bracelet onto his wrist and make vines tie him up.

" Sybelle what are you doing ?" Pan asks wearily.

" Finishing what I came here to do, kill you",I hiss grabbing my enchanted knife and moving in for the kill.

 **Cliffhangers ugh I know but I thought this would be a good place to end the chapter. Any ways as always please comment,favorite,and follow. Feel free to check out my other stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pan's Perspective:

" kill me why Sybelle? " I ask. I know I have control over the situation but I feel like my chest is being ripped into shreds just like when I let go of Rumple. I can't comprehend how I can feel this way when my heart dissolved long ago. " You lied you never cared I saw the scroll " she said pulling it out. " I wasn't lying I do love you " I protest. " we will see about that she says plunging her hand into my chest, I cry out in pain I never try to hide my pain she needs to know what she is doing to me. She feels around " there is nothing here " she hisses " it dissolved a long time ago " I say " I love three people you, Fantasia and Rumplestilskin" I say and she pulls her hand out of my chest. " The man who sent me here to kill you why would care about him ? " she demands and I smirk " he's my son " I reveal. She steps back " but your only a boy " she states. " Not really " I say with a smirk. " Haven't you noticed how when I stay with Fantasia too long I have to remind the island I see her like a sister not a daughter or else I would grow up and we can't have that" I say. " How can you love with out a heart ?" She demands. " Well let's say it's a hell of a lot harder then if I had one " I reply looking over her aggressive stance the betrayal stinging so bad I have to hold back letting my eyes get wet " Please think about what your doing " I say as she gets ready to stab me giving her another shot. " Please flower " I say looking into her eyes pleadingly.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I don't pause and go to stab him when I'm blasted back and his tree wraps vines around me the vines I used letting him go. " I don't understand ? " I say. " I made this cuff it doesn't work on me " he says smugly putting it on me. " I hate you" I hiss spitting in his face. I shrink back when he glares, he grabs my hair and pushes my head back to the tree " now my little flower you've been a naughty girl, back to your cage" he tells me slowly venom dripping off each word as it tears apart my soul once more. I pull and struggle and try to grab my knife he pulls the knife away from me along with me bag. " Please give it back ?" I say reaching for my bag. " Not likely flower " He tells me opening the cage door and shoving me inside. He hoists it up with magic. I look through the bars, " Pan I thought you loved me why would you put me in a cage ?" I ask venomously. " Simple flower you betrayed me but love doesn't fade that quickly and in two days time your heart is going to give me everything I ever wanted " he tells me but I sounds painful for him to say. This is worse then finding out he used me and thinking he didn't love me, knowing that he does and is still willing to kill me tears me to shreds and I want to rip my own heart out. When he tosses me in the cage I use the enchanted wood to take off the bracelet and rip out my heart but I can't get out so I sit and wait. I hold my blackened heart it's lighter than I remember, Pan's doing I guess. I growl and am ready to kill him no feelings in my chest. Well I would like to think I don't but he loves me with out a heart and I wish I couldn't do the same but the hurt was a lot less right now. When I'm sure no one is around I fall to my back and let the tears fall my shoulders shaking from the sobs.

Pan's Perspective:

I go to my tree and fall to my knees, silently letting my tears fall. I think back to every happy memory but they get clouded with unhappy ones particularly just now we're she tells me she hates me. It took every thing I had not to crumple under her words instead I used the hurt to feel anger and make her realize what she cost herself but it might have cost me more. I look at her in her cage sobbing because of me and it makes my tears fall faster. I growl at how weak she makes me. l pace fuming how dare she sure I was going to kill her but I changed my mind I never wanted to loose her I still don't but what's the point keeping her around if she wants to kill me I think. Who does she think she is trying to kill me, Peter Pan. She just made a huge mistake she has two days left she can think about that in her cage. I laugh coldly as I think how I almost gave up eternal youth for her. I love her but I could kill her. I mean I love Rumple and let him go, I have to think about the big picture. I jump down from my tree and decide to walk to Dead Mans Peak. As I think harder my anger growing ground lighting on fire as I walk. I see the clouds in sky go dark I feel out of control of my emotions it's been decades since my anger has caused a storm but it has been very sunny and clear the last few days. I sit on Dead Mans Peak watching the waves grow and lighting crackle. I hear the scared screams of my lost boys and yells of alarm at the mermaids in the oceans. It sit still like a stone, my anger is building and the storm is building with it. I protect the camp for a disaster that I'm powerless to stop. I smirk it's been too long since I've used my powers like this. I love them but they have cost me everything my son, my heart, my sanity, ... my Sybelle I think with a sigh rain pouring down with the added sadness.

Sybelle's Perspective:

I look out the bars seeing the storm the boys are all huddled together I don't like being far away from them that area is clearly protected. She feels a force wash over her and she feels slightly better lightning strikes the nearby drew setting it ablaze. The fire forming under my cage I hear the lost boys laugh as the first wave crashes onto the camp. I see the boys are dry she got wet but got the feeling she would be dead with out whatever spell Pan cast. I try to think what is causing this, I think back to the last couple of days clear skies warm days. Pan was happy with me, now he's angry with me maybe he does care I think. No he can't he means to kill me I growl arguing with myself. " You know talking to your self makes you seem crazy " Pan says to me I glare up at the figure sitting on my cage. " Are you doing this? " I demand, " patience flower so rude, but yes you made me angry that's to bad for the island". He says with a sigh. " What do you want Pan?" I ask not caring how he felt. " Just to remind you flower that you have two days left until the full moon " he says to me. " Hah I have to love you in order for you to get what you want"I counter taunting him. " This is true but you still do" he says yanking me out of the cage. I defiantly look into his eyes but it takes all I have not to buckle under his intense angry glare. He kisses me lightly and I flush shivering against me " there's all the prof you'll need flower just think if hadn't made me angry we could have lived together but you betrayed me too bad for you " he tells me leaving me with a kiss to the cheek and a shove back into my cage. I whimper and brush my fingers along my lips I keep wondering what went wrong and how he could be so cruel yet make her feel this way all in one. I sigh and look up at the moon the storm dying down its almost full I gulp. Then an idea strikes me if in anyway I can get my heart away Pan can't kill me. I sit down and think I call a lost boy over I know this one wants to go home and hates it here and is not loyal to Pan. " I have a mission for you " I tell him. He nods agreeing happily and asks what it is I slip the through the bars a tiny box with my heart inside " your mission is to hide this wear no one can find it " I tell him and he takes it nodding and disappearing into the dark.

 **I will be trying to get a chapter of this up a day with an added story if I have time but I do have school and I have a quality over quantity policy. Also for this story I just made 1,500 word minimum as I need to work on my detailing skills.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sybelle's Perspective:

I watch the boy run off with my heart and pray Pan doesn't find it first. I sit down in my cage thinking of all the possible outcomes of what could happen if he finds it. I panic what will he do once he finds out I hid my heart. I stare at the side of my cage and sigh in sadness but no tears come I give a short laugh I have no more tears to give at least not for Pan. I toss and turn in my cage all night unable to fall asleep when I feel my cage shift. I look out when I see I'm being carried off to I know not where and who is carrying my cage. I hold onto the bars as I get jostled around hoping not to injure myself. Although it does no good when the mysterious carriers jump over something and I hit my head on the cage the world going black before me.

Pan's Perspective:

That morning I go to the camp to find Sybelle's cage missing fury fills my eyes and I turn to my boys. " Who the hell moved Sybelle?" I demand. The boys remain silent avoiding my gaze all accept for Felix who I wave to my side. " Did you see who moved her?"I ask him softly. He nods " no one left the camp Pan" he tells me. I scoff at this somebody moved her. " well I guess I have to set an example " I say calling my shadow forward when a boy steps forward. " Pan I did see a tall person walking off she looked to be strong with blue hair " he tells me. " A girl thats ridiculous one isn't strong enough to pick the cage up herself" I say thinking blue hair no it can't be I say to myself. " Pan mermaids are stronger then any lost boys" Felix tells me. I growl and send my shadow off to locate them. It comes back soon and tells me the cage is in the echo cave with Fantasia" She better have a damn good reason for this " I say teleporting to the echo cave. I see Fantasia go to reach into Sybelle's heart I teleport across the way and grab Fantasia by the arm ripping her away from Sybelle " what do you think your doing "I growl. " She doesn't have a heart anymore she took it out listen" she tells me and no one says anything the only heart beating is Fantasias. I growl and wake Sybelle up " where is your heart ?" I demand. " Never gonna tell you Pan" she hisses at me and I put her back to sleep teleporting off to find the damned thing. I look through the camp and try locating it but I can't find it anywhere. " Mermaids " I growl turning to go to the lagoon. I arrive as the moon is rising and grab a mermaid by her wrist " Sybelle's heart where is it" I growl. " You don't know we hid it at the the bottom of the ocean " She says I rip out her shadow myself and go to the ocean I pull of my shirt and shoes and dive into the ocean ignoring the stares and growls of mermaids as I listen for the whispering of a heart. I here it and swim down towards it a mermaid is guarding it she grabs it and swims away before I can catch her. I see her dive under skull rock and disapear I can't go under the caves their or I break any sort of agreement I have left with the mermaids. I go back to my tree but I keep my cool no storm tonight. I watch the the sleeping Sybelle and want to take her out of the cage and keep her with me I don't need the heart. Then some sense flows through my head she hates me right so why would I keep her around? I ask my self this question again and again and can find no good reason accept for I love her and I'm selfish and wan't to keep her and get the information I need to live forever.

Sybelle's Perspective:

When I wake up my head hurts and my chest aches but it's numb I wish Peter was here. " Are you ok?" A voice asks well I got my wish. " I'm fine "I say rubbing my head. He pulls me out of my cage and puts his cool hand on my forehead. " Thanks" I say. I start rebuilding walls putting on a cold face. It is a little hard with him looking at me like that. " What ?" I demand. " I changed my mind I don't need to live forever I still have centuries left so I figure if I'm with you I can make the best of them " he tells me. I pull back " you mean you can't find my heart so you're going with plan B" I correct him. He gives his little laugh " actually I know where your heart is but I don't want or need it. " He tells me. I don't want to believe him my brain is screaming at me to just get back in the cage. An angrier part of me is telling me to use my magic against him. A blank numb throbbing chest is telling me to kiss him. I'm not one for pain so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He pulls me close and green magic swirls around us we arrive at his tree house. I break apart to look around it's the nicest place I've been in weeks not my castle but for a treehouse my god. " You've been holding out on your boys " I tell him. He laughs " I know " he says kissing me again. He pulls me up I wrap my legs around his waist and he sits me on his bed. He unbutton's my shirt and I pull off his he pushes me down kissing me with eagerness.

In the morning its sunny and hot out with a slight breeze in the air. I see Peter across the room in his pants staring at the scroll he puts it under a floor board. I pretend not to notice and then yawn when he stands back up. " good morning flower" he says kissing my hair. I blush and grab the clothes he laid out at the end of his bed same clothes he gave me on my first day here. I change into them my hair down like Peter likes it. He walks to his desk and grabs a white flower putting it in my hair. " Perfect" he says. My chest is empty of the increased beating it should have it feels like its working overtime to love him filling in for my absent heart. He was right this is exhausting. " Peter I want my heart back" I say. He nods " of course flower it hurts doesn't it" he says rubbing the spot were my heart should be. " Lets go get it" I say to him. He nods picking me up bridal style and teleporting us to Skull Rock. I stand on the glittering rock while Peter blows into a seashell. A mermaid comes to shore glaring at me. " What do you want Pan?" she asks sweetly. It makes me sick to my stomach these mermaids. " Sybelle's heart I don't want to break our alliance but I will if I have to take it back myself" He barks at her. " Of course Pan I'll go get it " She says batting her eyes. I roll my eyes Pan smiles at the mermaid and waves her off to retrieve the heart.

Pan's Perspective:

I turn and smile at Sybelle kissing her lips and caressing her cheek. " I love you " I say," I love you too " she says without hesitation. I smile at this my usually numb chest getting some feeling." I'm sorry I told you I was going to kill you flower you should never had that happen to you" I say. " I'm sorry I held a grudge " she says. " No don't be I deserved it I should have told you " I say pulling her onto my lap. She rests her head onto my shoulder. The mermaid comes back up with the box her heart is in. " Give it here " I tell her," not yet Pan we need to make a deal" The mermaid says cruelly. I walk forward when she opens the boxes and pushes her finger down on the heart. Sybelle screams out horrible in pain " stop it what do you want" I demand. " A kiss " the mermaid states. I look back a Sybelle who is clutching her chest I run my hand through my hair. " Deal" is all I say.

 _Sorry it to so long to get out I have just been busy. Sadly i'm planning on ending this story in the next part and maybe and epilouge after the next one to tie it back to the main cast. I can't wait till March I'm actually freaking out._


	7. Chapter 7

Pan:

I lean over to the mermaid and press my lips to hers. I go to pull away out the mermaid grabs my neck pulling me into the water. I pull my self away coughing up water " the heart " I say holding out my hand. She shakes her head no " what do you mean no I we made a deal give me her heart " I growl reaching for it. " ah aha " she says starting to crush the heart and I pull back my hand. " You see mermaids we are liars cant trust a word we say " She says. " I want another kiss you have to really mean it kiss me like you kiss her" The mermaid says. I growl and look at the hurt Sybelle is trying to hide but it is in her eyes. I turn and smash my lips to the mermaids. Her hands go into my hair her talons scrapping my scalp. My arms go around her waist pulling her closer and I slyly grab the box before putting a fake back in a second. I pull away hiding the box " change my mind I love you too much to give the heart back " the fish says. She turns and looks in the empty box " looking for this ?" I ask showing her the box. " No " she hisses " follow the lady" I growl grabbing out the mermaids heart. " Would you like to do the honor my flower "I ask climbing out of the water. " Of course" Sybelle says grabbing the mermaids heart and crushing it to dust. The fish screams in pain before dying in the water and starting to sink the tail weighing her down. " Sorry I kissed her flower but it was nothing like I kiss you " I say. I grab her wrist pulling her to me and gently placing the heart back in her chest. She kisses me and I pull her up to me. I kiss down her jaw line and she moans slightly " Peter " she says softly " yes my flower " I reply " I love you " she says. I smile " I love you to flower very much " I say. She smiles brightly " I am so glad to have a heart again even if it is darkened and battered " she tells me. I nod holding her close and listening to the beating of her newly returned heart. " Can I see up there ?" She asks pointing to the skull. I nod pulling her up the hourglass was glowing brightly as always. " It wonderful " she says her hands tracing a skull. " Isn't it just " I say admiring the rock and her. " Come on flower lets go. " I say I grab Pixie dust for her and I have learned to fly without it. I sprinkle it on her and we fly back to the mainland. I land in camp with her where my boys are sitting by a dim fire. I raise my hand making the flames grow into a party worthy fire I grab my pipes. " Tonight we celebrate the Neverland Queen Sybelle " I shout loudly. My boys stand whopping and hollering waving their sticks around. I blow in the pipe the music filling their ears and they dance around the fire. Sybelle stands by my side smiling " Peter you know they won't listen to my orders they don't trust me " she says. " I know they will learn to but they have to listen to their king " I say walking to Felix's side " So you made your choice " he says. I nod " yes I did " I reply. " I told you that you would fall for her just hope you made the right choice " he tells me. I nod " Peter Pan never fails I'm going ito find a way to live forever young just my flower needs to think I gave it up in going to find a way to get around the price " I say. He nods " I know you will " he tells me sitting down. I play my pipes again and the boys dance faster. Sybelle walks over and wraps her arms around me I can feel her starting to get tired. I pick her up and give the pipes to Felix. "Hold up Pan could you tonight send out your shadow to my old house I would like my little brother Rufio here " he asks. " Of course Felix " I say raising my hand towards the Enchanted Forest and my shadow flies overhead off to get Rufio. " come on Flower you need to sleep " I say. I teleport us to my tree " we are at your tree" she says. " Our tree " I correct she raises an eyebrow "I'm not letting my queen sleep alone " I tell her.

Sybelle:

I smile at him the idea of our tree warms my returned heart. It really is hard to love without it. I change into pjs while he looks out the window. He turns as I'm brushing out my hair and smiles he lightly kisses me and I deepen the kiss. I kiss his jawline and he moans slightly " not tonight Flower I'm tired your tired and you just got back your heart " he says. I nod and crawl into bed next to him and he wraps his arms around my waist. " I love you flower " he says " I love you to" I reply before drifting off. I wake up and he is gone I get dressed and brush my hair out leaving it down. I straights my necklace and teleport to the camp. There is a boy with Felix's blonde hair and his eyes. I guess this is Rufio he looks rugged like his brother and just as mean. Peter is welcoming him to the island Felix standing behind them. " To further celebrate my queen and my new third in command we are going to hunt " Peter shouts making animals appear in cages everyone starts getting ready. Rufio puts on an animal skin shirt with longer pants that go to his knees and grabs a sword made of wood and dips it in the poison Felix gives him. The boys have their weapons and I grab a bow enchanting the quiver and arrows to only work under my hand. I dip the arrows in dream shade and put them in their holder. Peter has no weapon I guess he doesn't do the hunts. " Let's play " he shouts letting the animals go and we all set off in a run after them. I shoot a boar with my boat and hide it in an area I cloak. I get a rabbit and teleport it to the hidden area. I go to shoot a doe when a sword is thrown and it impales the doe ttaking it down. Rufio stands over the deer and I see behind him e and Felix have caught the most " our catch princess " he says fire in his eyes. He is the first boy to challenge me besides Felix so I guess it runs in the family. I back down turning and shooting a monkey out of the tree. We hear a loud roar " looks like Pan unleashed a lion he hasn't done that before " Felix says coming out of nowhere with two pigs and a fox. " Together?" I ask and they nod. We find the bear in a clearing alone growling we circle it and I fire as they throw their weapons Rufio's sword knocks my arrow out of the way. There's impact with the bear and kill it. " brother I think the princesses arrow missed the bear to technically it's our kill" Rufio says retrieving his sword " not fair your sword hit my arrow out of the way " I complain like a child. Rufio gives me a grin " sorry accidents happen and life's not fair princess " he says to me. Felix snickers " better luck next time " he says to me. The brothers lift up the bear " hey I'm technically your queen " I say trying to earn back some of my dignity. Rufio snickers " I'm sorry princess of course you are " he says and both brothers run off with the bear. " Nice try flower " Peter says from behind me. I jump at his voice " they cheated " I grumble. " Aww their just having fun flower " He tells me. I smile slightly " I guess " I say. " Well they won so I'm going to congratulate them " I tell him. " that's my job but we are having bear tonight so have fun at the party " he tells me. We walk to the center of camp and I make my haul appear it's not to big compared to others but hey it's my first hunt and I would have more if it was people. " The winners are Rufio and Felix " Peter shouts. They shout easing their arms and bowing dramatically. "Let the feast begin " Peter says getting a fire going and magically cooking all of the food for us to eat. I grab a hare for myself and begin eating while sitting next to Rufio and Felix. Peter kisses me and sits with a deer leg for himself. We sit and chat for awhile until most everyone is done and Peter plays the pipes all the boys start to get up and dance accept for Felix and Rufio " why aren't you effected by the pipes?" I ask Rufio. " I'm here with my brother even if we aren't the loving type we do live each other I mean we are brothers. " Rufio says. I nod and finish off my rabbit. "Having fun?"Peter asks us and we nod. When the fire dies out the boys go to sleep and I look for Peter but I can't find him so I go to our tree change and go to sleep.

Pan:

I sit in the enchanted forest looking at my sons wife she is pregnant and he has gone off to war. In some ways I'm jealous of him having a family and courage in others I pity him there is know way he is coming back from the ogre wars alive. I see pirates coming up the docks and the harbormaster telling them to get lost. I see the captain push the man into the see after stabbing him. " To captain Jones " the men shout. I see the blue eyes I knew before he made something of himself I guess. I reunite with my shadow and fly back to Neverland at skull rock. My shadow comes out again " another way now " I growl at my shadow. " There is no other way you need to make a choice " the shadow hisses. Peter dismisses the shadow and stands thinking. He picks up the straw doll he didn't abandon Rumple for nothing he needed his youth if it cost him everything so be it. I grab the scroll opening it and grab Sybelle's heart. She wakes with a scream seeing what I'm doing she tries to blast me across the room the magic just waving over me.m" How could you Peter I love you and you love me " she says tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry flower this is the way it has to be I've lost to much to give up now" I say firmly. I take us to skull rock she lies on the floor her hand over where her heart should be. I kneel down tilt her chin up to me and kiss her with everything I have and crush her heart over the scroll her scream rings in my ears as an image reveals its self a boy I will need his heart in my chest to live forever. I put the scroll away pick up Sybelle's lifeless body and close her now dim purple eyes for good. I let my tears fall and I take her necklace putting it my pocket " I'm getting this kids heart for you and for Rumple " I say. My shadow takes her body and we fly to the main land I get myself ready and wake up my boys " tonight your queen died in order to safe the island from a threat and we need to find this boy, the heart of the truest believer he will save us all" I shout. Felix looked on knowing seeing the hurt under the facade Rufio did to I'm guessing Felix told him. I have my shadow lay Sybelle down in my treehouse and send him off to get boys. I go to the treehouse put a white dress on Sybelle with purple flowers in her hair. I bury her in the pixie woods under a tree. The tree lights up pixie dust falling down as her magic seeps into the tree. I go to Fantasia her purple eyes haunt me as she watches me walk around. " You need to leave the island Tasia your not a mermaid anymore and your eyes hurt me so you need to go you have no purpose here " I say. She nods and grabs a few things putting them in a bag. I have a shadow of a lost soul grab her hand and take her to the Enchanted Forest. I sit with the necklace in my hand and throw into the echo cave." Good bye flower " I call and watch it fall. My chest stops throbbing and goes cold as I stalk back to camp my eyes colder than ever. " Boys we need to find him any one who knows of him will tell Felix,Rufio,or myself immediately bed now " I bark at them. The rain falls slightly tonight as the island mourns the loss of its queen.

 _Hope you enjoyed it's always sad writing endings. I am making a new story the story will go up after this chapter is up. I'd suggest you check out some of my other stories while you wait. Christmas break is almost here so I can write some more during then. As always comments and favorites will do nicely._


End file.
